Khabarovsk
The City of Khabarovsk Khabarovsk is a city located in it's real-life location, on the border between China and Russia. It sits on a cliff's edge, guarding a three-way fork in the two rivers below. The town is built in a castle-like fashion, with the Central Citadel being it's most impressive structure, sporting elegant wall design made from stone bricks. The current mayor and founder of the town is Mining_Tzar. = History The Founding The town was founded on the 1st of July by the player Mining_Tzar. At first, the entire town consisted of a hole in the ground which lead to a dirt hollow with a 5x5 floor area and a 2 block high ceiling. The dirt hollow served as a storage area where Mining_Tzar would keep the necessary materials and valuable loot that would aid in the construction of the town. Thanks to the God-Shovel that Mining_Tzar acquired in the far away lands of the Falkland Islands, the leveling of the cliff upon which Khabarovsk now stands was simple and effortless. This first stage of leveling provided the area where the future mayor would spend 32 gold to found the town and then move the storage room out of the dirt hollow and into the light upon the cliff that the city now stands on. The Rollback The town of Khabarovsk joined the nation of Jing almost straight after Mining_Tzar founded the town. This however, was not to last, as the rollback of July 10th deleted all of the town's claims and kicked it from the nation. While two claims worth 32 gold each were lost, the mods of the server generously donated gold as reparations for the earlier affair, which was enough to claim the entire area where the Central Citadel now stands. Initial Population of the Town Once the Citadel was completed, Mining_Tzar began to consolidate his resources and build small, secure apartments inside the Central Citadel. The first two people to join the town were TheSavingFloppy and TropicalStormJim, two close acquaintances of the mayor. Some time later, the player and current chancellor of the town, morganfam10, joined the town and helped Mining_Tzar found the nation by the name of the Slavic Federation the capitol of which became Khabarovsk. The Winter War After the founding of the Slavic Federation, the town of Petrograd joined the nation. They were previously raided by Kuusamo, a Finnish town located in East Finland on the coast of the White Sea. Upon hearing of this mistreatment of his fellow citizens, the mayor and president of Khabarovsk and the Slavic Federation send a private message to the leader of Kuusamo, PapaJohn, in order to warn about the possible repercussions if the fins were to raid the town again. The next morning, the entire farm area outside Khabarovsk was scavenged clean of any crop, mob and wooden fence, with other evidence of grieving around the town. The sign left outside the main gate said: "Here is a warning." There was no doubt as to who raided the capital of the Slavic Federation and so, after unsuccessfully trying to contact the moderators about the issue, Mining_Tzar and morganfam10 headed to Petrograd to defend the town from attack, while forming plans about the fate of Kuusamo. The Skirmish went into the favour of the Slavs, as they drove away the cobble-monster-building fins. While the citizens of Petrograd rebuilt their town from the Finnish grief (Which is still seen to this day), Mining_Tzar and morganfam10 went back home to gather lava and dirt. The citizens of Kuusamo woke up to find their landscape filled with the artistic prowess of Khabarovsk's citizens. Lava columns that lit up the sky and leafless trees were the first phase of the conflict. This however, would not be enough to subdue the threat. The next morning, the mayor of the town got word from the chancellor that the Fins tried to launch another raid, this time being repulsed with the aid of California, an ally of the Slavic Federation. This raid was the last straw, as Mining_Tzar headed off to Kuusamo via Petrograd to finally annihilate the town. Cobble Monsters reaching to the clouds dominated the landscape, together with even more lava columns. After this attack on the Wilderness that was in no way related to the town of Kuusamo, it's citizens left the now disbanded town. Rumour is that some of the town's citizens still live on the server in the town of Death_Valley located in the Grand Canyon. The conflict was the first and last armed confrontation that the Slavic Federation saw, ending in a spectacular victory for Khabarovsk. The town of Kuusamo was then scavenged clean of any resources by Mining_Tzar and still stands as a testament of the military might and sheer willpower of Khabarovsk's citizens. Category:Towns